This invention relates to electrically operated control systems for controlling operation of a main gas burner wherein the burner is directly ignited.
Due to the ever increasing need for conservation of energy, direct ignition gas burner control systems and other systems which eliminate the conventional standing-pilot are cecoming more widely used, either voluntarily or in compliance with energy-conservation legislation. Regarding direct ignition systems, the prior art discloses various systems which appear to provide the required functions. However, they are generally either too dependent on circuit components being within very close tolerances and remaining therein after continued use, or they are quite complex and costly.
The advancements in microcomputer technology have made it economically attractive to construct a direct ignition gas burner control system utilizing a microcomputer. The microcomputer and related circuitry not only enable a considerable cost savings in providing system functions heretofore provided by discreet electrical and mechanical components, but also enable a versatility not found in prior systems.